Babylon 5: Signs and Portents
"Signs and Portents" is the thirteenth episode of season one of the science fiction television series Babylon 5. It was directed by Janet Greek with a script written by series creator J. Michael Straczynski. It first aired on PTEN on May 18th, 1994. Synopsis Cast Starring Also Starring With Guest starring Featuring Crew * John Iacovelli - Production designer * John C. Flinn, III, A.S.C. - Director of photography * Harlan Ellison - Conceptual consultant * John Copeland - Producer * Douglas Netter - Executive producer * J. Michael Straczynski - Executive producer * George Johnsen - Associate producer * Christopher Franke - Composer * Kevin G. Cremin - Unit production manager * Suzanne Sternlicht - Editor Notes & Trivia * Babylon 5 was created by J. Michael Straczynski. * This episode is production code number 113. * This episode is included on disc four of the Babylon 5: The Complete First Season DVD by Warner Home Video. It is also included on the Babylon 5: The Complete Universe boxset collection. * Actor Richard Biggs is credited in this episode, but does not make an appearance. * Actress Andrea Thompson is credited in this episode, but does not make an appearance. * Actor Stephen Furst is credited in this episode, but does not make an appearance. * Actor Bill Mumy is credited in this episode, but does not make an appearance. * Actress Caitlin Brown is credited in this episode, but does not make an appearance. * Actor Josh Coxx is credited as Joshua Cox in this episode. * Actor Doug McCoy is credited as Douglas E. McCoy in this episode. * Actor Ardwight Chamberlain provides the voice for Ambassador Kosh only. * This is the first appearance of Morden. He will become a recurring character and make fourteen appearances in the series in total. * This is the first appearance of Joshua Cox as David Corwin. He will become a recurring minor character throughout the course of the series. Quotes * Londo Mollari: Take the famine as a blessing, Ambassador - a weeding out of the excess population. * G'Kar: One more comment like that, Mollari, and you will become part of the excess population. .... * Jeffrey Sinclair: Morning, Lieutenant Commander. Problem sleeping? * Susan Ivanova: Sleeping is not the problem. Waking up...that is the problem. I've always had a hard time getting up when it's dark outside. * Jeffrey Sinclair: But in space it's always dark. * Susan Ivanova: I know. I know. .... * G'Kar: What do I want? The Centauri stripped my world. I want justice. * Morden: But what do you want? * G'Kar: To suck the marrow off their bones, and grind their skulls to powder. * Morden: What do you want? * G'Kar: To tear down their cities, blacken their sky, sow their ground with salt. To completely, utterly erase them. * Morden: And then what? * G'Kar: ...I don't know. As long as my home world's safety is guaranteed, I don't know that it matters. * Morden: I see. Well, thank you very much for your time, Ambassador. Good day. .... * Ambassador Kosh: Leave this place. They are not for you. Go. Leave. Now. .... * Londo Mollari: All right. Fine. You really want to know what I want? You really want to know the truth? I want my people to reclaim their rightful place in the galaxy. I want to see the Centauri stretch forth their hand again and command the stars. I want a rebirth of glory, a renaissance of power. I want to stop running through my life like a man late for an appointment, afraid to look back or to look forward. I want us to be what we used to be! I want...I want it all back, the way that it was. Does that answer your question? See also External Links ---- Category:1994/Episodes Category:Kevin G. Cremin/Production manager Category:Episodes with crew categories